1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making lithium iron phosphate cathode material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Olivine type lithium iron phosphate (e.g. LiFePO4), is an attractive cathode active material. Lithium iron phosphate has advantages of high safety, low cost, and environmental friendliness. However, lithium iron phosphate has deficiencies such as a low electronic conductivity and a slow diffusion of lithium ions. Efforts on improving the electronic conductivity of lithium iron phosphate have been made by carbon coating the lithium iron phosphate particle surface, and doping the lithium iron phosphate with metal ions. In the aspect of improving the diffusion of lithium ions, particle size minimization of the lithium iron phosphate has been undertaken to decrease a diffusion path of the lithium ions. However, the most widely used method in lithium ion battery industry for forming the lithium iron phosphate is the solid state method, which consumes large energy. The product formed by the solid state method has a relatively large particle size and an unsatisfactory discharge performance at a large discharge current.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making lithium iron phosphate which can avoid the above described disadvantages.